Traición
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Peter había estado comportándose de manera extraña los últimos días antes de que desapareciera, por eso Sirius sabía que él era el culpable del asesinato de sus mejores amigos.


**TRAICIÓN**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora:** Como ves también te escribí tu petición media, no tuve que darle muchas vueltas porque la historia es de sobra conocida. E intentado plasmar más los sentimientos de Sirius que los hechos en sí, pero no estoy segura del resultado. Espero que te guste, **Mushigan Minni Black.**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Cuando Sirius Black encontró el escondite de Peter vació, una sensación helada comenzó a bajar por su garganta. Desde que salió a la luz la profecía que ponía en peligro al hijo de su mejor amigo no había podido dormir pensando en todo lo que podría pasar, pensando en las posibilidades de que algo malo sucediera y cuando Peter no había contestado al mensaje de su patronus sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Por eso fue a buscar a Peter, y lo que encontró fue una casa vacía, sin signos de lucha y sin los objetos personales de Peter. No había nada.

Sirius comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mirando a todos lados, buscando alguna pista de que Peter aún estaba ahí, que no había hecho nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Llevaba días actuando raro, hasta el punto que desaparecía durante horas, y ahora Sirius empezaba a saber por qué. Salió de aquella casa corriendo y, montado en su motocicleta, condujo tan rápido como su vehículo le permitía hasta la casa de sus amigos.

Cuando estaba a un par de metros, frenó de golpe, sin terminar de creer, aún, lo que estaba viendo. La casa de su amigo estaba completamente derruida, hasta los cimientos. De ella surgía una humareda de polvo y aún permanecía encendido el fuego de la chimenea. Sirius se acercó a la casa lentamente, automáticamente, su mente había desconectado por completo, sin poder hacer frente a lo que estaba pasando allí realmente, sin poder creer que aquello fuera cierto. Sin poder creer que un amigo los había traicionado. Cuando alcanzó los primeros escombros tropezó, puesto que no prestaba atención a los restos, solo esperaba, realmente esperaba, que sus amigos estuvieran inconscientes entre aquel montón de piedras, aún vivos. Sabía que esa posibilidad era completamente estúpida. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no dejaba a nadie con vida, mucho menos si eran una amenaza para él. Pero Sirius quería creer de verdad que ese ser hubiera tenido un poco de piedad y los hubiera dejado vivos. Incluso, por un momento, pensó que quizás podía haber matado a Harry y haber dejado a sus amigos vivos. Segundos después de pensar aquello se sintió la peor basura del mundo, pero necesitaba que su mejor amigo estuviera vivo. No sabía que haría si no fuera así. Rastreaba entre los escombros, buscando alguna señal de vida, pero lo que encontró fue los cadáveres de sus amigos. Se arrodilló junto a ellos, viendo la palidez de sus rostros, los ojos abiertos y opacos, sin la vida que les caracterizaba, los cuerpos permanecían juntos y fuera de los escombros, algo que le resultaba extraño a Sirius, pero que no se cuestionó, pues no podía parar de ver la palidez en el rostro de James, su seriedad, tan impropia de él, y su gafas rotas al lado, colocadas en la mano. Sirius sabía que alguien más había estado ahí antes que él, pero no le importó quién, solo le importaba que alguien los había traicionado y que esa era la consecuencia. La rabia ardió dentro de él, hasta el punto que podía oír las llamas del dolor crepitar en su interior. Y solo el llanto de un bebé fue capaz de romper todo aquel odio que empezaba a aflorar. Sirius se limpió las lágrimas que había estado derramando y se levantó, torpemente y tropezando en su camino, para alcanzar al pequeño Harry, que estaba ileso, entre los escombros. Lo cogió en brazos. El bebé no paraba de llorar, consciente, quizás, de lo que acababa de pasar. Sirius lo acunó y lo alejó de los escombros, de sus padres muertos y de todo aquel ambiente de desolación.

—Tranquilo, pequeño. Tu padrino vengará la muerte de tus padres. Te lo prometo —le susurró Sirius a Harry mientras el pequeño bebé se dormía en sus brazos.

—¿Sirius? —éste se giró para encontrarse de frente con Hagrid, el cual echó una mirada por encima, hacia las ruinas, y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima y abrazar a Sirius, el cual no se esperaba aquella reacción, pero mentiría si dijera que no le reconfortó, aunque fuera momentáneamente—. Dumbledore me mandó aquí, no quería creerlo, pensaba que estaba equivocado… ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto? Y el pobre Harry… Tengo que llevarlo con Dumbledore.

—Puedo llevarlo yo, Hagrid. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él, soy su padrino —dijo Sirius acariciando la cabeza del pequeño que aún permanecía dormido.

—Lo siento, Sirius, pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que lo lleve con él. Lo va a llevar a casa de sus tíos, donde pueda crecer lejos de toda esta tragedia hasta que pueda soportarla.

Sirius miró fijamente a Harry, tentado de gritar y negarse a que lo alejaran de él, era lo único que quedaba de James vivo. Y no quería abandonarlo, pero terminó entregándoselo a Hagrid.

—Coge mi moto, no la necesitaré más —sentenció mientras desaparecía en busca de Peter. Ahora tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Iba a vengar a sus amigos, iba a deshacerse de un amigo traidor, de una rata rastrera.

No fue difícil dar con él, a decir verdad, Peter ni siquiera se estaba escondiendo de él. Lo vio allí, en aquella calle, llena de muggles, y entonces fue que se dio cuenta por qué no se escondía de él. Allí Sirius no podía hacerle nada, expondría la magia de hacerlo. Pero, quizás, podría acercarse lo suficiente para conducirlo a un callejón donde matarlo.

Caminó hacia él, con la furia llameando en sus ojos. Peter le vio venir, vio el temor pasar por sus ojos, junto con algo que podía haber sido arrepentimiento, pero que a Sirius le daba completamente igual.

Se paró frente a Peter, con los puños cerrados con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

—James y Lily están muertos —soltó despacio, susurrando, entre dientes—. Por tu culpa.

—Sirius no lo entiendes, él me amenazó —intentó defenderse Peter.

—No, tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Eres una maldita rata cobarde, Peter. Se supone que eras nuestro amigo, los amigos se protegen los unos a los otros, no se venden. Jamás debí permitir que fueras tú el guardián.

—No tuve elección.

—Sí, sí que la tuviste. Y elegiste salvarte el culo en vez de salvar a tus amigos. Y ahora, vas a pagar por ello —Sirius fue a cogerle del brazo cuando Peter gritó.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lily y James?! ¡Eran nuestros amigos! —segundos después Sirius se encontró con una humareda que le rodeaba y, cuando se despejó, miró desconcertado a su alrededor, donde yacían doce cadáveres y, a sus pies, un dedo de Peter.

No podía creer hasta el punto que aquella rata rastrera podía llegar para salvarse. Era tan cobarde y debía habérselo visto venir. La situación le pareció tan irreal que comenzó a reír, sin parar, rió hasta quedarse sin aire, reía por no llorar, para intentar eliminar el dolor que atenazaba su corazón. Rió hasta que vinieron los aurores y le arrestaron. Y hasta en esos momentos, no paró de reír.

* * *

**II**

* * *

La celda era oscura y helada, pero no le importó, ni siquiera le importó la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando le dejaron allí. Le daba igual, porque él ya estaba vacío por dentro. Porque él ya estaba muerto. Muerto desde el momento en que vió a sus amigos muertos, tirados en el suelo, pálidos e igual de helados que estaba él ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento le mantenía caliente en el interior, un solo pensamiento le mantenía en pie, le hacía superar un día tras otro, le hacía casi inmune a la presencia de los dementores, un solo pensamiento le acompañaba las 24 horas en aquella celda: el hecho de que él era inocente del asesinato de sus amigos. Lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón. Y eso le daba las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar, aguantar el momento en el que pudiera salir de aquella celda. Porque saldría. Y cuando lo hiciera, Peter tendría que vérselas con él.

Pagaría por lo que le había hecho a sus amigos.

* * *

FIN


End file.
